


always have a place in my mirror

by BecauseF3IsAPauseButton



Series: bearing with one another in love [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseF3IsAPauseButton/pseuds/BecauseF3IsAPauseButton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa goes into heat. Clarke takes what is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always have a place in my mirror

title: always have a place in my mirror

author: acoatofgold (tumblr)

fandom: the 100

pairing: clarke/lexa

universe: alpha/beta/omega dynamics

 --

Her heat came slow and hot, like when one hoped for a summer rain that refused to come. Leksa was stifled in her clothes in front of the ambassadors, many of them avoiding her line of sight, arguing amongst themselves over whether to decrease the Azgeda’s land in order to give the Plains Riders more land. Titus was as attentive as ever and had sent two servants to fan her and send her scent out through the broken windows rather than drown the room. Klark kom Skaikru kom Wanheda was bent over her notes, the small indecipherable squiggles she called words, and ignoring her panting. Klark was good at pretending things were fine, and her scent was the only one’s who hadn’t changed, but Klark was as much _no un_ as she was. The only indication Klark gave that she was listening and smelling everything around her was that her index finger on her right hand tapped steadily on her worn notebook.

 

Leksa let the ambassadors argue for another tick of the sun light, when the shadows lengthened some, then barked, “ _Shof op_!” The ambassadors quieted, sitting back in their seats.

 

“I see you are all determined to waste my time today,” Leksa said quietly.

 

The ambassador the Plains people stood up, his back stooped, “My people need that land, Commander! There is not enough space to train or raise our horses correctly, and if we have no horses, we have no life.”

 

The new Azgeda speaker jumped to her feet, “We have paid for our crimes and Azgeda needs its land. We have had it for generations, and one queen does not make all of our contributions null and void!”

 

Boris of the Boat people spat, then gave her a sheepish look as she glared at him. “Apologies, Commander, but Ice Nation has taken that land from people over the years. Shouldn’t we give it back to those it once belonged to?”

 

Leksa stared at him, then said, slowly, “Everything in this coalition belongs to who?”

 

“You, Commander,” They all chorused, even Klark, who was staring ahead as if the walls held secrets. There was a tick in her jaw, as if she was itching to say something or bite someone, but one never knew which one with Klark. That’s what she loved about the girl; she was predictably unpredictable. Leksa expected any day now to find Klark had escaped from her room and was wandering the countryside with nothing but the clothes on her back and a sword again.

 

“Everything belongs to me,” She repeated. “Meaning I give what I want away and none of you will have anything to say.”

 

The representative of Ice Nation smiled.

 

“Two leagues of Azgeda land will go to Plains Clan. Another three leagues go to Boat People, the ones on your coast. It was brought to my attention that their fishing expenditures feed many of the original twelve clans. The extra leagues are to ensure that Sky People get their fish too. They are not a hunting people, from my understanding, but have provided much medical attention to the Tree People, who compromise most of our warriors.”

 

All of the ambassadors looked at Klark, who said blandly as she had at every meeting, “We fell from the sky. There is no hunting there.”

 

Boris, who was indelicate as he was ugly, snorted, “Don’t you bring in a couple of fresh deer every three days to give to the poor, old, and sick?”

 

Klark smiled grimly with her mouth only, “We did not have those in the sky either.”

 

The more she learned of the sky and its people and the more Leksa understood how Klark could be so caring and cold in the same measure.

 

The meeting ended and Klark was as always the last to leave, bowing at the waist in front of Leksa and clasping arms with Titus. Besides their daily meetings, Leksa had no idea what she did in her spare time. Sometimes she visited the old abandoned building filled with what she’d called _buks_ but Leksa did not understand the appeal. She hunted, some days, and others spent them wandering Polis, but most of it remained a mystery to Leksa.

 

Just the thought of Klark made her pulse race and scent leak and she wished not for the first time that she was a _big un_ rather than a _lil un_. Leksa spent the rest of the day with the youngest of the Nightblood’s, those just out of toddlerhood, and worked with them on their English. Many of them came from small hunting villages rather than the larger warrior camps. Most infants were pricked at about two weeks to see if they had the Nightblood and then sent to the capital at around two or three summers, when they were past any of the childhood illnesses and could take the long travel.

 

She had dinner with the children, then told them a story of a boy on the moon the Commander before last told her when she was very young, and then went to lay in bed and curse her body when their caretakers came to put them to sleep. Her body ached, her heart pounding, and she was hot as if she had a fever. It was her heat, time for her to have a child, and she wondered not for the first time if she could do what her predecessor had and give up a part of herself to the handlers or the _big un_ she would mate. Kostia had been a _no un_ and that had kept her safe but Klark was what her heart desired. She had pledged herself to Klark before and what better assurance of her continued life than to give her a _young’un_ she would have to care for?

 

Slick leaked from between her thighs onto her furs and she snuggled into them, hoping to drown out her desires.

 

“I can’t,” She said to herself, sweat on her upper lip and forehead, longing in her throat. “I can’t,” She repeated, pulling on her pants and a long shirt, stumbling barefoot to one of the guards. But what had she said earlier? She owned all that she saw, including herself, including Clarke, and if that was the case, she was allowed this – she was commander of all, including herself, including her womb and who she allowed to put their _sonce_  into it and all she could think of and hope for was Klark.

 

“ _Heda?”_ He asked. She trembled, then managed throatily, “ _Teik ai un Wanheda.”_

The guards took her under her arms and led her down the stairs to Klark’s room. Klark’s room was unguarded because anyone who came to kill Klark would get a bullet in the skull or a sword through the throat first. She sent them away with a gesture and knocked hard on the door.

 

Klark opened it, standing barefoot in only a worn sleeveless shirt and the loose night shorts that showed her muscular thighs and burgeoning erection.

 

“Leksa,” Klark said evenly, her unsmiling face its usual blandness. Her sunshine hair was tied back with a leather tie, like their warrior seconds, but no one would dare have Wanheda as their second.

 

“Klark,” Leksa murmured, and leaned forwards, nearly tripping over her feet. Klark caught her in her strong arms and pulled her in, closing the door behind her. Although Klark had seemed casual and uncaring, she clung to Leksa like a burr in a horse’s tail, pressing her face to Leksa’s jawline, where her smell was strongest.

 

Leksa couldn’t stop herself from smiling lightly, “You want me?”

 

“Of course,” Klark groaned, beginning to kiss her throat and ears. “It is – hard to keep from taking you at the best of times and now you come to me soaked in heat?”

 

“Even after everything?” Leksa found herself asking.

 

Klark pulled back enough to say, clearly, her sky eyes bright with honesty, “Even after everything.”

 

\---

Clarke huffed as Lexa pulled away but only to watch Lexa strip and stumble into her bed.

 

“They smell of you,” She panted, rubbing herself against the furs of the animals Clarke had hunted herself and Clarke’s dick throbbed to full erection. The hair on her forearms stood up looking at Lexa and she pushed her boxers down, her cock slapping against her firm belly. She hissed as the cotton rubbed against her sensitive dick head and took the shirt off, dumping it by her feet.

 

Clarke dived in, burrowing under the furs to hold a squirming Lexa firmly and she laughed as Lexa purred and gave up any pretense of not wanting to be in her arms.

 

“Mine,” Clarke growled, rubbing herself against the crease of Lexa’s hip and planting her face in Lexa’s thick curls, thinking, wanting to mark her so bad her gums itched. She could hear Lexa in her head earlier that day, that everything in the coalition belonged to Lexa alone, but Clarke knew a secret: that Lexa belonged to Clarke. “Mine, mine, only mine.”

 

Lexa agreed, wrapping a hand around Clarke’s wrist, then pouted, “ _Kess, beja, big un_.”

 

Clarke grinned and rolled so they were facing one another, then pressed her mouth to Lexa’s. Lexa tasted like mint leaves and the spice of her heat, like when she smelled a flower on the edge between being poisonous and sleep inducing. Lexa’s mouth was warm and her tongue exploratory, sucking on Clarke’s tongue as if it would feed her. They hugged close, and then somehow closer, Lexa on her back, Clarke slotted into her body as if they were puzzle pieces. Clarke’s hips separated Lexa’s thighs and she hissed with pleasure into Lexa’s mouth at the sticky heat at her center.

 

“Gimme,” Lexa murmured, lifting her head to talk, hitching her legs up around Clarke’s waist, feet digging into Clarke’s firm ass.

 

Clarke nuzzled against her ear, “You’re sure?”

 

Lexa shivered, “ _Sha_. _Beja?”_

 

“I’ll pull out,” She promised, and sighed in relief as the tip of her cock met Lexa’s swollen cunt. It was wet already, sticky-wet and the smell of her flooded the room, made Clarke somehow harder. She felt like she could slam through rocks, but only kissed Lexa again as she reached with one hand for her dick and fit it against Lexa’s hole.

 

“No,” Lexa whined, biting her ear and jawline, then the front of her neck, where her pulse pounded a war drum tattoo. “No,” She repeated, into the salt of Clarke’s skin, “Gimme you, gimme your _sonce_ , gimme _young’uns.”_

 

Babies.

 

“It’s your heat talking,” Clarke managed, searching for air that didn’t reek of a fertile womb.

 

Lexa’s forest eyes stared into her own, clearer than her own, her freckles hidden by the hot flush against her skin, “It is not my heat talking. You know me, and you know that you are my _big un¸_ my alpha, and **I** want your baby.”

 

Clarke could not protest in the face of that and pressed herself as far into Lexa’s cunt as she could, grunting in relief at her clinging walls and heat. She’d had sex with omegas a couple of times on the Ark, back before she’d gone into solitary, but had been with only betas on earth and had missed the intimacy of holding herself as close as possible to someone, to feeling Lexa’s pussy flutter around her prick and try and milk her balls of all the sperm she held inside.

 

Lexa panted into her ear, her eyes squeezed shut as she got used to Clarke’s thick dick. Clarke didn’t move, but savored the heat of Lexa and her breathy sounds and her involuntary humping, but waited until Lexa dug her feet into Clarke’s lower back and barely managed to yell, “Move!”

 

Clarke pulled back to the tip and then slammed into Lexa, groaning at the impact and the movement from cool air to boiling cunt. Lexa seemed to collapse around her, physically and literally, moaning into her ear at every stroke, wrapping her arms so tightly around Clarke’s shoulders she could feel bruises form but didn’t care, just put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders from behind to hold her down a little and angle her thrusts so she hit the swollen front of her pussy on every stroke.

 

Her hips picked up speed and force, Lexa’s heat driving her into a false rut as she took up a steady rhythm, slashing crown to nuts in Lexa’s cunt. She was practically knocking the bottom out of Lexa’s cunt but when Lexa tried to move, Clarke could feel herself growl and cow the commander into holding on for the ride.

 

“Love you,” Lexa managed, biting against her ear and Clarke couldn’t stop the tears growing in her eyes, as Lexa repeated, “Love you, Klark kom Wanheda.”

 

“Mine,” Clarke promised her, because the Ark had never taught her how to love, only how to possess, and she was not sure if she was capable of learning to love but knew she never wanted to give up Lexa. “Mine, will always be mine.”

 

The bed squeaked under their thrashing bodies, Clarke pounding Lexa as if she would never get enough, would never leave her. Lexa’s hands rubbed up and down her sweat soaked back, then dug into her ass to force her even closer.

 

Rut left her on the edge, even as her balls swung and slapped against Lexa’s muscular ass until she stopped, ground herself against Lexa’s spasming cunt, and with a grunt, said, “I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

“Good,” Lexa purred, even as Clarke grabbed her calves and put them over her broad shoulders. She jackhammered into Lexa’s pussy, which had no right to be so tight or wet, and purred as she felt her balls tighten, pleasure in her lower stomach as she could almost taste her own orgasm. Lexa wouldn’t cum until Clarke did, an evolutionary failsafe to ensure conception, and Clarke moved her hands to fondle Lexa’s firm breasts, her nipples tighter than a furled rose, and twice as pretty. Lexa whined and moaned, hooking her ankles together behind Clarke’s head. Clarke could feel the swell at the base of her cock get bigger and knew her knot had formed all at once, driving the breath out of her body.

 

Lexa’s hot, oily cunt tightened again around Clarke’s cunt and as she felt the pleasure peak, she leaned over and bit Lexa’s throat hard, piercing the skin, leaving her mark for everyone to see as she pushed herself in past the tight ring of her entrance to plant her seed. Lexa’s eyes fluttered as Clarke’s cum shot into her and then with a moan, she grabbed Clarke’s hair to pull her head back and bite her back, milking her knot at the same time.

 

They quivered with orgasms for a full candlemark, each of them spurring the other until Clarke ran dry and Lexa was so full of her cum that she was swollen.

 

“That enough for you?” Clarke slurred, pulling out and rolling onto her side, wrapping an arm around Lexa’s waist, one thumb stroking just under Lexa’s naval.

 

Lexa smiled, “For now. But I still want a child – **your** child.”

 

Clarke grinned back, eyes nearly closed, “I think I can put twins in you if you let me take a nap.”

 

Lexa snuggled into her warm neck, licking the already closed marks on her throat, “Counting on it.”

 

\--

Translation of Trigedasleng as they appear:

No un: beta

Shof op: Shut up/quiet

Big un: Alpha

Lil un: Omega

Young’un: Child

Sonce: Sperm, from essence

Kess: kiss

Beja: please

Heda: Commander

Teik ai un Wanheda: Take me to Commander of Death

Sha: Yes


End file.
